Ordinary Day
by infamous3
Summary: Something in Korra's past caused her to change. When she moves with her mom to Republic City to be with her sister in High School, someone comes along to show her how boring her new ordinary life is. Her life will once again become an adventure. No more 'ordinary'. This Summary Sucks. Read and Review.The first chapter is Korra's P.O.V
1. Just getting here

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction ****Ever****so if it's not good, I am sorry. This is definitely a Makorra. Please let me know what you think. Stop or keep writing. On to the story ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra. If I did, I'd be Awesome.**

Ordinary Day

Korra's P.O.V

Running. That's what I'm doing, running. Down a hallway of endless black. The hallway is full of lockers, but I'm the only one here. Soon there is a light and the hallway comes to an end when I reach it. Now, I'm falling. Screaming for my life, and falling. I close my eyes and prepare myself to hit the ground. Laughing. I look at all the people circled around me. Some shocked, some with wide grins, some whispering to others. Pictures are being taken on cell phones and cameras.

"What's going on?" I ask, but no one hears me.

My gaze follows the pointed fingers. I look down at myself, horrified, wondering 'WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!' I cover myself with an oversized textbook. Everything goes dark, but I still hear the laughing. A bell rings and a face appears from the darkness. My sister's face

"You're going to be late Korra." she says, right before she turns into a snake and eats me.

I wake up screaming, jolting into a sitting position. The first thing I do is look around me. I'm in my room, and to my relief, fully clothed. Well, as clothed as possible since I'm wearing pajamas. I look over at the digital clock on my night stand. In big, bright, green letters it said **5:10 am**.

I lie back down on my pillow and cover my face with my hands. I'm not a morning person. I lay there thinking about today, and something is telling me that nothing will ever be the same for me. Something or some one is going to change something in my life.

" Korra, honey. You should get up now. You'd want a bright and early start for your first day of school."

I groan at my mother's last few words. I role out of bed anyway. I flip through the music on my phone, looking for the perfect song to start my day with.

"Did you hear me Kor?" my mother shouts up the stairs.

" Yes, I'm up!" I find the perfect song to listen to. I turn it up and start singing along because I just love the song. "One More Night" by Maroon 5. I grab my bath towel and dance my way to the bathroom for a shower before school. I step in and start singing at the top of my lungs (it's okay though because I'm pretty good).

_But baby there you go again there you go again makin' me love you-oo_

_Yeah I stopped usin' my head usin' my head let it all go-oo_

_Got you stuck on my body on my body like a tattoo-oo_

_And now I'm feelin' stupid feelin' stupid crawlin back to you-oo_o

By the time I get out the shower, three songs had already passed. I turn off my music when nothing I want to hear actually plays. Now I'm left with my thoughts and my reflection in the mirror.

Today is my first day of school. At least my first day I my new school. We, my mom and I, moved here a few days ago. Republic City. My dad lives here with my older sister. My half sister. My parents thought that it would be good for us to g to the same school together. Since she is about to start her senior year and I'm the 'junior,' I'm the on that had to trade schools.

I brush my teeth, put in my contacts and dry my hair. I was always told I was pretty. My hair comes about halfway down my back and is chocolate brown. I have tan skin and electric blue eyes that contrast it perfectly.

I decide to put my hair in a loose bun. I walk over to my dresser and change into my under clothes. I turn the music back on and start dancing to "Moves like Jagger." **(Sometimes I like to dance around my room in my under wear, don't judge. It makes me forget how early I had to wake up.) **I hop over to my wardrobe and pick out what I want to wear. Dark-grey skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a thin grey belt, and a black jacket. To top it off, black flats and little black earrings. I look at myself in the mirror again. Satisfied with my appearance, I grab my bag and go down stairs for breakfast.

My mother is on the phone in the kitchen. I grab a bowl, spoon, milk, and a box of **(insert your favorite cereal here)**. When she hangs up, she looks at me with a smile. I raise an eyebrow at her but she says nothing. I just continue to look at her and chew when she walks over and sits in front of me. Still smiling.

"Are you going to say something?" I ask her. She happily nods her head 'yes' but still continues to just stare at me, cheesing.

"So are you gonna say it now?" I ask her. She shakes her head 'no'. Still staring at me, grinning. I'm starting to get creeped out and irritated.

"So you're going to wait until I leave to say it?" I ask her slowly. She nods her head in response.

"So why are you staring at me?" She just shrugs her shoulders as an 'I don't know response. Who doesn't know why they're staring at someone?

"Well stop it mom. It's getting creepy. What time did Faye say she was coming?"

"Your sister will be here in about…" she looks down at her wrist watch then back up at me. " …..about 15 minutes." she says.

"Okay." I walk over to the sink and set down my dishes.

"Can you please **try** to have some fun here? In school, this new town."

"I do have fun mom. You just never see or hear about it."

"I'm serious. Make some friends, bring a boy home, and go out from time to time. You used to get into trouble all the time and now it's like the impulsive rebel has been sucked right out of you. I used to beg you to stay out of trouble but now, I'm begging you to go cause some. But not too much. I don't want to have to get you out of jail." she chuckles a little.

I do remember all the trouble I used to cause. Sometimes I think I'm the reason my parents aren't together any more. And after something that happened and losing my friend, I haven't caused much trouble since.

"Please. Just be yourself, for me." she finishes.

"Sure mom. For you I'll try." I say just before I hear a car horn. I grab my bag and my phone, kiss my mother on the cheek, and run out the door.

When I get into the car my sister has this freakishly large grin on her face. Why is every one staring at me today?

"What?" I finally ask.

"It's your first day in a new school K. Aren't you excited?! I can't wait to show you around the school, introduce you to my friends. Of course you'll make your own friends but until then I get to rub it in there faces about how awesome my sister is!"

She was talking really fast. The only words I picked up were excited, around, friends, and rub. Which really isn't the best combination of words if you think about it. Then she squeals and pulls off. I smile at her joy and look over at her. I can't help but notice all of the similarities we have. Long, chocolate brown hair, smooth, tan skin. I guess we get that from our father. It's clear that we're sisters. The only differences are she has light brown eyes while mine are an ocean blue, she is about an inch taller than me, and I'm curvier than she is ( I can fill out clothes better than she can). She used to tell me how much she envied me for that. The ability to look good in anything. But she's no less beautiful. I missed talking to her when she and my dad moved away. Sure we talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same. We had a lot of fun hanging out together.

"Faye?"

"Yep?" she replies.

"Do you think I've lost my ability to have fun?" I ask her.

She smiles for a second before she speaks. "No. You just don't do it any more. After you lost Kat you just shut down. You stopped getting into so much trouble and jumping into things, but you just…stopped. Now you're just focused on you work. You're a 17 year old, hot, teenage girl. Not some 30 year old woman with a stick up her-"

"Thank you for the encouragement Faye." I quickly cut her off.

"I'm just saying, live a little. You're not going to just run out of tome if you do. Time won't run."

"Have I told you how much you're starting to sound like my mother?" I say laughing a little.

"Oh, HaHa. Don't get smart with me young lady." she says as she starts to laugh too.

"And don't call me 'hot'. It's weird when you say it."

"Oh whatever."

We park in the school parking lot. We're really early. School doesn't start for another hour, but I want to know where everything is. We grab our bags and start walking into the school. I stop for a moment to take it all in.

"Korra. Welcome to RCHS." Faye says as she grabs my hand and leads me down the hallway.


	2. First Day

**Sorry it took so long for me to get out another chapter. My uncle destroyed my notebook with my plot and the first three chapters of the story in it. So I kind of just had to make up a chapter. Bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra. if I did she would go avatar state on my uncle for destroying my notebook!**

Ordinary Day

chapter two: First day

Korra's P.O.V

Faye drags me all the way to the main office to pick up my schedule. she got her's in the mail, but since I just got here I had to get it before class. when we walk, there is a large desk with a woman sitting behind it. she is talking to a tall, bald man with a beard. she smiles when she sees us. the bearded man turns to us, smiles, then turns back to the woman at the desk.

"well, don't let me keep you busy. i'll talk to you later Ms. Pema. thank you for the papers." the woman at the desk blushes and waves goodbye as the man leaves the office. Faye raises an eyebrow and smiles knowingly.

"So... you and Master Tenzin, huh. who would have guessed you liked married men Ms. Pema." Faye says casually as she walks over to the desk.

"I do not like him. we are simply co-workers." she says trying to hide the blush on her face.

"yeah, Co-workers with the **HOTTS** for each other!" she put emphasis on the word hotts. Faye and I start to laugh as the woman tries to regain her composure. Faye must know her pretty well in order to talk about this kind of thing. our laughing subsides and we finally get my schedule. before we leave, Faye makes another comment to the woman I now know is Ms. Pema. "the office isn't a good place to sneak around. there's a janitor's closet on the next hall though." right before we walk out the door, Ms. Pema balls up a piece of paper and chucks it at Faye.

Faye takes me around the school and shows me where all my classes are and which path to take to get to each one on time. I'm kind of bummed that I won't see her until lunch. the first school bell rings and we both go our separate ways to class. First up, English.

* * *

Mako's P.O.V

Bo and I walk into the school just as the first bell rings. It's a good thing my first class is only two doors away from the main entrance. I walk into my english class early. there isn't really anyone in the classroom yet. I watch as every one files in. No one of great importance walked in until, her. I have no idea what her name is. I just know that she's different somehow. She's gorgeous. She must have felt me watching her because she looked up from her seat and our eyes met. Her beautiful, electric blue eyes. the teacher walks in and she looks away.

"Hello class. I am Master Tenzin and I am your English teacher. Let me share a bit about myself..."

I didn't hear most of what he said. Eventually he did roll call.

"Ashley Leer?"

"present."

"Gerald Smiths?"

"here."

"James Kory?"

"here."

I watched as he called the names of each person in the room, waiting for him to get to her name. I needed to know.

"Korra McKetish?"

"Present." she says as he checks her off the list.

So, her name is Korra. The rest of the class goes by quickly. the teacher tells us something about having class partners for the rest of the year, then something else right before the bell rang but I wasn't paying attention. the only thing going through my mind is her name.

Who is this girl?

**I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to do better next time. So what do you guys think. R&R. until next time:)**


	3. My name is

**I know this is late. Sorry :( I'm still just working out the kinks and everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

****Ordinary Day

Chapter three: My name is...

Korra's P.O.V

The day has gone by pretty quickly and I'm already at lunch. Faye texted me and told me she had already saved me a seat. When I get into the cafeteria, there are so many students. I look around and quickly locate Faye who is waving for me to come over. I weave through the crowd and sit next to her. We talk a little about how the day has gone so far. I look around the cafeteria again trying to get a feel of my surroundings. My vision stops on a boy that was in one of my classes earlier in the day. He is sitting with another boy, maybe a year younger than me, and a girl with long, wavy, black hair. They're all talking about something, but I can't hear the conversation.

I'm about to turn away when the boy from earlier looks at me. I can tell I'm blushing for two reasons. One, I'm embarassed that he caught me staring and I can feel my face heat up. Two, there's a smirk on his face.

Smug Bastard.

I look away, but not before Faye follows my line of vision.

"So, Mako." I look at her with a question mark practically drawn on my face.

"That's Mako. He's a junior too. He's cute isn't he?" We start to giggle a little. I look up and notice he's still looking at me. He looks away, back to his conversation with the other two when the girl from his table looks back at me. She smiles and before turning back around before saying something to the two boys. the younger boy seems to laugh while the other, Mako, turns a deep shade of red and slumps a little in his seat as if he were trying to hide himself.

The bell rings and we leave the cafeteria. Faye tells me to meet her at the car after school. On my way back to class, I turn the corner, not paying attention to where I'm walking, and bump right into someone. I can feel myself land on the floor, hard. I look in front of me to see who I ran into. My heart stops. I'm met with gorgeous amber eyes you could just melt in. Mako stood up off the ground and held his hand out to me.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He says.

I take his hand and he helps me up. I smile a little.

"It wasn't really your fault I wasn't paying attention either. My name's Korra by the way."

"I know. You're in my first class. I'm Mako."

* * *

**Well this was uneventful. Sorry. R&R**


	4. Thinking About You

**Hello People:) I bring you another chapter! If I didn't tell you before, I started this story after listening to Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. For some reason it made me want to write this. So on with the story. Yay:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra.**

Ordinary Day

chapter four: Thinking About You

Korra's P.O.V

Faye drops me off at home. I walk into my house and my mom is on the phone smiling...and giggling. When she sees me she lowers her tone and eventually hangs up. She rushes over to me, grabs my hand, and pulls me over to the couch making me sit.

"So tell me everything about school. Did you meet any new friends? How are your classes? Seriously, tell me everything!"

I let out a sigh. "School was okay, I guess. I met a boy." I say slowly.

"Well tell me about him! What's he like? Is he cute?" she squeals. I roll my eyes. I expected this reaction from her.

"He's pretty hot...I didn't get to talk to him for that long. We bumped into each other on our way to class. He's seems pretty cool so far, like the people I used to be around back home...except, I feel like he's different. Like he's special."

She squeals again and claps her hands together happily. Sometimes I think my mother is still a kid in a grown woman's body.

I pick my bag up off the floor and go to my room. Today was a pretty good day. I lay back on my bed.

Thinking about Mako.

* * *

Mako's P.O.V

I actually talked to her. Not for that long but still. She's special, I know she is. There's just something about her. She didn't seem to be unhappy with talking to me either. I'm on my way home with Bolin and Asami. Sometimes Asami comes over to hang out after school. We were sitting quietly at a red light when Bolin spoke.

"Hey Mako, who was that girl you were talking to in the hallway? She was pretty." I look at Bolin through the mirror. There's a smirk on his face. Probably because I don't usually talk to any girl other than Asami.

"Ooooo. A girl huh? What's her name?" Asami asks playfully.

The light turns green and I pull off. I can feel them looking at me, waiting for a name or a response in general.

"I'm not telling you because you're already making a big deal out of it. So, mind your own business." I say.

"Seriously tell us!" Bolin says

"No." We make it to our house and I pull into the driveway. We get our stuff and get out of the car, the whole time Asami and Bolin are begging me for the name of this 'mystery girl'. We all go into the house and I try to walk to the kitchen.

"Please Mako? Just say it. What's her name?" Bolin says.

I exhale loudly in frustration. They really won't leave me alone until I tell them.

"Her name is Korra." Before they can respond, I run up the stairs and into my room, closing the door. I drop my bag on the floor and flop on to my bed with my face in my pillow. I roll over on my back and close my eyes.

The only thoughts on my mind were of Korra McKetish.

**I know it's short, but I hope you like it anyway. I will try to update Hearts On Fire tomorrow. If you haven't read it, check it out. Review:) Thanks so much for reading:D**


	5. Hangin' Out

**I am sooooo sorry! I haven't updated this in a while. I had a but I feel I should try to get something out. I would have been sooner, but something happened to my computer so it was pushed back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra.**

Ordinary Day

chapter five: Hangin' Out

Mako's P.O.V

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. It's still early so I know it's either Bolin or Asami because I haven't taken her home yet. I know what they're going to ask. I didn't give them much about Korra, just her name. I didn't want to talk to them about her because they're never gonna let it go, but I know I'm going to eventually. So why not now. I sit up and tell whoever it is that they can come in.

Hooray, It's both of them.

I sit on my bed and watch them bounce into the room excitedly. When they both sot down, the questions begin.

"So how did you meet her?" came Bolin's first question.

"We ran into each other after lunch."

"Wait. So is she the girl you were staring at?" Asami asks

"I was _not_ staring at her!"

"Dude you definitely were. But I don't blame you."

"So is she new? I haven't heard of her before now." Asami continues with her questions.

"She just moved here with her mom. Her sister goes to our school already."

"Who's her sister? Do we know her?"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

"Well ask her next time you two talk...So, when can we meet her."

I shrug at the question.

"Seriously, I need friends other than you guys. I'm basically the only girl in our little group. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys but 24/7 can be a lot."

Bolin makes a mock hurt expression and fake sobs.

"But I..." _*sniffle sniffle*_ "thought you liked us." _*sniff sniff*_

Asami giggles before speaking.

"Of course I do but other friends are nice."

She has a point but she knows lots of other people she can hang out with, but chooses not too. Asami could have all the friends she could ever want. She nice to everyone unless they're mean to her or other people and normally, she doesn't have a problem with any one. She could be everyone's best friend.

"So start with her? You know plenty of other people."

"She's new hear. I'm sure she would like friends too. Plus you already know her, and like her so it wouldn't be a bad fit."

"I don't like her. I barely even know her."

"Riiiiiight..."

I roll my eyes at her. "Whatever."

"So tomorrow, I'll just ask if she wants to sot with us at lunch!" She says happily. Once Asami's made up her mind, there's no changing it. Conversation, over.

We hang around our house for hours, doing homework, playing Bolin's favorite video games (because he complained until we did), and watched movies. It's late when I drive Asami home. She always turns the radio on full blast whenever we get in the car, and it's always something she want's to hear. So now we're driving down the street with the windows open as she sings, at the top of her lungs, to 'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Beiber.

Kill me now.

We pull into the driveway just as the song ends and Asami hops out. She waves to Bo and I and we make our way back home. Bolin is out as soon as his head hits the mattress of his bed and the whole house is filled with his snoring. I chuckle to myself and go to sleep as well.

* * *

Korra's P.O.V

My alarm goes off and I get ready for school. Once I've done everything I need to, I go downstairs and eat breakfast while i wait for Faye to come and get me. My mom has been really secretive on the phone lately and every time I ask her who she was talking to, she pretends as if she has no clue as to what I'm talking about like I didn't just see her on the phone.

She gives me a smile and starts on the dishes. I was intending on getting to the bottom of this phone situation this morning, but when I open my mouth to say something, Faye honks the horn. I decide that the conversation will have to wait until later. I wave to my mom and head out the door.

"I have to do a bit of tutoring today so I won't be able to eat lunch with you today. I'm sorry."

"That's fine. I'll just find somewhere to sit...hopefully."

* * *

Asami's P.O.V

I hear Mako honk the horn, signalling me to come outside. I didn't feel like driving today so I asked if they could pick me up. I get in the back seat and greet my best friends.

We talk about school and the classes we have today, when the conversation leads to our lunch plans.

"So how are you going to know what Korra looks like? I only glanced at her so I don't actually know exactly what she looks like, and I know Mako won't tell us." Bolin asks.

"Easy. Just follow Mako's line of vision. Which ever girl he starts drooling over is Korra."

"I Did Not Drool Over Her." Mako protests.

"Well you were staring pretty hard so it still won't be trouble figuring out who she is." I say.

The conversation ends and we pull into the school parking lot. None of us have any classes together until after lunch, so we part ways until then. The first bell rings and I walk to class and take a seat. I start to take out my notebook and pen when I drop the pen on the ground. When I reach down to pick it up, a pair of brown boots stop in front of me and I look up at the owner who picks the pen up for me.

I give her a polite smile. "Thank You." I say, as she takes a seat next to me.

"You're Welcome." she says, returning the smile.

I hold my hand out for her to shake. "I'm Asami."

She takes my hand, shaking it. "Korra."

I smile to myself. I guess I don't have to wait until I see her at lunch.

**I updated! Let me know what you guys think. I'll try to update again soon so, don't kill me if I don't! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Lunch Plans

**I'm upset, I'm tired, I'm upset, I'm upset...I had a bad day at work. It was going okay until the end of my shift. People make mistakes. There's no need to say things in a rude manner. If I get fired for the minor mistake, OH THE FUCK WELL! Screw you job! I decided that even though my life sucked today, I would do what makes me happy and update. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. If I did, my job wouldn't suck.**

Ordinary Day

chapter six: Lunch Plans

Asami's P.O.V

"That's a pretty name." I say.

"Um, Thanks." she says giving me a smile.

"So are you new here?" I ask. I already know the answer, but she doesn't know I know.

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"So have you hung out with anyone in particular since you've been here? I'm sure someone has tried to make friends."

She looks down glumly, diverting her gaze.

"Actually, I haven't made any friends. I've just been hanging around my sister, Faye. I usually eat lunch with her, but she has tutoring."

"So you don't have lunch plans?" I ask excitedly.

"No."

"Well, now you do! Your going to sit at my table with me."

Well this was going perfectly.

Korra's P.O.V

"I don't want to interrupt whatever it is you were doing."

I just met Asami. She's nice and she just invited me to have lunch at her table. I didn't have friends yet and She seemed like a good person, but I didn't want to be a bother to anyone.

"Nonsense. Your eating lunch at our table and that's final."

"Our?"

"Me, Bolin, and his brother Mako."

When I hear his name, I think about the other day when we bumped into each other. How handsome he was and the color of his eyes. Eyes that seemed to see into the depths of you soul. Literally, I felt like he could see everything there is to me.

I snap out of my thoughts to find Asami grinning at me. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She says. "She looks down at her notebook and scribbles something down in her notebook, still smiling.

"I'll meet you at the main entrance of the cafeteria and we can eat together." she says looking up at me with another smile.

The teacher walks into the classroom and I nod to Asami in agreement.

**Lunch Time**

I walk up to the entrance and as soon I walk in, Asami grabs my hand and drags me over to a table. We are the only two there, for now, and we talk. We laugh and giggle at random stuff and she talks to me about different things that are helpful to remember about school, like who to stay away from, the best teachers, the coldest water fountains and the nicest bathroom. We're interrupted when two boys sit across the table from us. One I recognize as Mako, and the other, I assume is his brother.

"Korra, this is Bolin, and I think you met Mako already." She elbows me and giggles lightly at that last part.

"Nice to meet you Korra." Bolin says to me with a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you too Bolin."

"You can just call me Bo." he says digging into his food.

The cafeteria had pizza and spaghetti today.

"So are you enjoying school so far?" Asami asks

"It's alright I guess."

We get on the topic of class assignments. The topic that Mako actually says something about. _'He doesn't talk too much does he?'_ I think to myself.

"School has barely even started and Master Tenzin already assigned a project." he says

"I know, I haven't even started on it." I say

"Me either. I have know idea where to start."

"What is the project on?" Bolin asks

"We have to write about a time period and style of literary exploration. Which basically means 'pic a time in history and write about what techniques people used to write stories and poetry." I explain

"I thought about maybe writing about the renaissance era. That should be a long enough information for a five page paper." Mako says

"I thought about that too. There are a lot of pieces of literature to write about, and even throw in some examples." I say

He looks up from his plate with a small half smile and our eyes lock momentarily. He looks back down at his spaghetti, twirling his fork and pushing around the meatballs. I wait for my heart to stop fluttering before I speak.

"We could do a joint project." I say playfully. "He did say we could work with a partner. I mean...that's only if you want. You don't have to." I say staring into my lunch from home.

"Okay." was his short reply. He smiles at me and I quickly return it.

The bell rings signalling the end of lunch and we all start to leave the table.

"Korra, we're going to my house after school. Did you want to come?" Asami asks.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not, we're friends now." she smiles at me.

"Sure." I reply happily.

"Cool! We'll meet you at the front entrance of the school and we'll give you a ride!"

"Okay."

"I hope you like video games." Bolin adds throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"Who doesn't." I say chuckling.

Eventually, we part ways and head to class. I had friends now. A wide grin spreads across my face as I make my way down the hallway.

I can't wait until School lets out!

**Hello All! I can update 'Hearts On Fire' tomorrow. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!:)**


	7. What happened to her?

**I'm sorry for not being able to update! I hope you all don't hate me. I have good news! I only work on Wednesday so everyday except Wednesday I will be updating:)...At least I hope it's everyday...**

** I would have written a chapter for all of my stories, but my sister needed the laptop all day today so I wasn't able to update the other ones, but hopefully, Thursday and Friday I'm all yours:)**

**Alright, my favorite song right now is Daylight by Maroon 5. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it! Let me know if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Although that would be a great present.**

Ordinary Day

chapter seven: What happened to her?

Korra's P.O.V

Today was good day. I spent hours with Asami, Mako and Bolin. They were fun and I haven't had that in a while. I even got to go over some project ideas with Mako.

He's really smart.

Asami just dropped me off in front of my house, but not before insisting that I stay the night over her house this weekend, which I accepted. When I reach for the doorknob, it opens from the other side. I look up, slightly startled, to see a tall man with blue eyes looking down at me. He blinks at me a few times.

"Um...Hello." I say questioning.

"...Hi there..."

I raise an eyebrow at him. Is he seriously stil standing in my doorway, watching me like a deer caught in headlights.

"And you are?" I finally say

"Oh, um, I'm Billy Andrews." he says holding his hand out to me "I'm a...friend of your mother's."

I hesitantly reach out to shake his hand. My mother appears at the door.

"Oh, Sweetie, You're home." she says nervously

My eyes shift from her to this Billy guy.

"Um, Billy, I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Billy gives her a nod before giving me a smile.

"It was nice to meet you..."

"Korra." I respond

"Nice to meet you Korra."

With that, he walks over to his car and drives away. I look at my mother and walk into the house.

"So. Billy Andrews. Who's he?"

"Just someone from work." She says

My mom works at a law firm.

"I'm actually his assistant." she continues

"What was he doing here?"

"We were just going over some things for work." she smiles at me

"Riiiiight."

I'm a little dubious about that.

"So," My mother decides to change the subject. "How'd it go with your new friends?"

"It was fun. I'm staying at Asami's this weekend, so I won't be here Friday night."

"Alright." she says

I go to my room to prepare for my day at school.

* * *

Mako's P.O.V

Bolin and I are in Asami's driveway waiting for her to come out. That girl takes forever to get ready. She finally came out of the house and hopped in the backseat.

"You excited to see Korra?" She says

"Yeah! She was so fun to hang around yesterday!."

"Not you Bo. I was talking to Mako." she says with amusement in her voice

"For the last time Asami, we just talked about our project!"

"But you're still happy about that now aren't you."

*Sigh* "Yes." I mumble, knowing there's no way of getting around it. She just smile triumphantly.

We pull into the school parking lot and Asami jumps out to find Korra. She disappears into the crowd.

"Wow that girl moves fast." He chuckles

We walk into the building, greeting those we know. We come to the hall that Korra's Locker is on. She's standing at her locker with Asami and another girl that looks similar to Korra. We walk over to them and they turn to us.

"Hey guys." Korra says, Waving to us

"Hey."

The girl next to her nudges her in the arm.

"Oh, um, this is my sister, Faye." She says pointing to the girl

"Faye, this Mako and Bolin."

We all stand there and talk for a while until the bell rings. We all go our separate ways, promising to see each other at lunch. today the classes are extra boring and uneventful.

I sit in class texting Korra.

(_Korra_ and **Mako**)

**Hey**

_Hey:) So when do you want to go over more of the project?_

**When are you free?**

_You can come over to my house today. If you want to work on it there?_

**K**

As soon as I texted back, the bell rang. Time for lunch.

We all meet up at our table. Even Faye. I sit across from Korra who looks up at me and smiles. I smile back. Asami and Bolin sit across from each other and we all begin to talk. How we all managed to understand what was going on, I will never know.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch period. I start to walk out of the cafeteria, when I feel someone grab my arm. I turn around to be met by big blue eyes and a bright smile.

"What's up Korra?"

"It might be kind of hard to get to my house if you don't know the address."

"Oh. Well, that's true."

She hands me a piece of paper with her address on it.

"You can come at around 6. If that's okay."

"Sure. 6 it is."

She smiles up at me and walks away.

* * *

I 'm driving to Korra's house now. Although I couldn't leave the house without Bolin thinking...things.

I roll my eyes thinking about my little brother's antics.

I pull into the drive way and grab the books we need before I knock on the front door. Korra answers the door and invites me in. We get settled to work on the project.

"So, where do you want to start."

"Well we have to state what the project is about first."

She nods her head and pulls out a piece of paper to begin writing.

"Okay. Our project is About the writing styles of literature from the 15th to the 17th century in England. Renaissance Era." She mumbles "And there's our starter."

We look through books to to find information to add to the rest of the paper. Soon we are nearly halfway done with the paper. We spark up conversation tool.

"So what was your old town like?" I ask her

"I loved it. It was probably one of the best places to live."

"So what were you friends like?"

Her smile fell quickly and I almost regret asking the question.

"It was okay in the beginning. I had a best friend there. We did every thing together. Then she started hanging around some kids that were a little out there. They did things that were crazy. They called it living life to the fullest, not holding back or being afraid to live...or die for that matter."

"What happened to her?"

She looks down at her hands and continues to talk.

"One night she brought me along with her to a road not too far from our neighborhood. She was never afraid to take a dare. No matter how stupid it was. They dared her that night. To stand in the middle of the road. To see how close a car could get to her before she made it out of the way. I guess they had done it before, but that night it just didn't end well."

Korra's on the bring of tears now. She's trying to hold it in, but I can tell it's not easy. After a pause she looks up at me.

"She walked out into the middle of the street and waited for a car to come. I begged her not to do it. Not to be so irrational and to actually think about what she was doing. But once she set her mind on something, no one could change it. A car sped dangerously down the road. Maybe about 100 in a 45mph area. The car swerved but kept coming. When it was close enough, we all expected her to move, but she just stood there. We started screaming at her to get out of the way, but she just yelled that she could get closer. The car was only a few seconds away when I made a dash to get to her. To push her out of the way. No one else was going to save her, and she was my best friend ya know, so I would."

The tears were falling now.

"I wasn't going to make it to her in time, but i kept running to her anyway. At the last second she made a move to jump from in front of the car, over into the grass...She couldn't. The car kept going and for a quick second I stopped, in shock. When I didn't see her get up, I started to run again. I made it to her but there was nothing I could do. I sat there and screamed for help, for someone to call for help. Eventually someone came but there was nothing they could do. The doctors declared her brain dead and I the one person I had. Everyday I have to live with the fact that I couldn't save my best friend."

"I'm so sorry Korra."

She wipes her eyes and stands up.

"It's okay. That's actually the first time I've talked about it since it happened."

"It wasn't your fault." I say softly

"But it always felt like it."

We continue to work on our project and I try to do or say things that lighten the mood from earlier. It works and soon we're laughing uncontrollably. It gets late and we decide to call it quits. She walks me to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she says

"Yeah. See ya." I say and turn to leave as she closes the door.

* * *

Korra's P.O.V

I start to walk away from the front door when there's a knock. I open it to find Mako still there.

"Did you forget something."

"No, actually I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out Saturday?"

"...Like...a date?"

"If you want it to be. I can pick you up at Asami's and we can go from there."

"Um, Okay. It's a date."

He flashes me a goofy smile before getting in his car.

I shut the door as a wide grin spreads across my face.

**Some of this chapter was written by me, although that horribly tragic part was not. It's very sad I know, but it happens. I know people. I apologize to anyone who may get offended or hurt by this chapter. If this chapter sucks, sorry, but remember that I am still kind of new to this. Until next time. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
